


Uncut Idols

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Reisen continues her duties as apprentice and bodyguard, a misplaced artifact and vengeful spirit putting a wrench into her tranquility.
Relationships: Reisen Udongein Inaba/Junko
Kudos: 2





	Uncut Idols

"But Yagokoro, all I have are negative thoughts," Junko said, seated in front of Yagokoro within the latter's office. Her attire consisting of a simple black kimono.

Eirin sighed. "We've been on earth for centuries, let me level with you. There are many things we can do down here that are impure within the Lunar Capital."

Junko tilted her head. "Hm?"

Yagokoro placed a vial filled with a peculiar green herb onto the table, filling out a crude prescription. "Smoke this and masturbate."

"Master-bait?"

Eirin sighed. "Go ask Udongein."

Junko bowed as she emerged from her seat, promptly leaving the area.

Moments later, Kaguya emerged from the underside of Eirin's desk, seating herself within Yagokoro's lap. "How are you treating our new guest?"

"I would rather get beheaded by Yorihime."

****

Reisen slowly opened her eyes, within her sight were scarlet doors to lunacy even more intense than her own. However, Junko sported an innocent, almost childlike expression upon her features, laid in front of Udongein. "What's masturbating?"

Reisen blushed, emerging from her previous position, seated with her legs crossed, Junko doing the same. "Y-You don't know?"

Junko shook her head horizontally.

Reisen's features contorted into a bashful expression. "I could show you..."

"Yes, please."

Reisen proceeded to remove the blouse she slept in, revealing her undergarments. Slowly, Udongein began to undress herself, Junko watching the proceedings intensely.

Reisen's visage flared red as she slowly opened her legs, revealing her coral pink opening. "I begin touching myself here..." Proceeding to insert her left index and middle finger.

Junko began replicating Reisen's movements, disrobing herself and proceeding to caress her genitals.

Within moments, the pair began a rhythm in unison, inching closer and closer.

Reisen and junko began stimulating one another, laid onto their side.

 _"Such impurity..."_ Junko whispered, sharing a kiss with Udongein.

Within moments, the pair went into a quiet climax. Reisen immediately losing herself within Junko's bosom.

 _"I hope that explained things..."_ Reisen whispered, closing her eyes.

****

Yachie Kicchou was seated within the penthouse of the Kiketsu Family headquarters, in front of her was a peculiar rabbit of short stature seated adjacent to her.

"I know you have certain skills regarding merchandise..." Yachie hissed. "A mouse and tiger who weren't my own managed to break security."

Tewi appeared distant and nonchalant. "Yeah? How much are you payin me?"

"Don't you understand? That golden haniwa was a gift. You can have anything you heart desires."

Tewi smiled. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
